


Simone

by Hotgitay



Category: Loving Annabelle (2006)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annabelle reflects on aftermath based on the movies ending





	Simone

“I love her”That’s what Simone had said to her aunt 

It was all true 

Simone has strong feelings for Annabelle 

Annabelle has been letting her mind wander round to every single moment she spent with the beautiful older woman 

“Simone I wish you were here”Annabelle said aloud to herself as she sat on the sand 

The beach she and Simone had found together is still very much in Annabelle’s mind their special place 

Annabelle really missed Simone


End file.
